Ghost Kata
}} Ghost Kata (幽霊組手, Yūrei Kumite) is a fighting style that was developed over the course of many years by Kaidan Nomura. It is a highly versatile form of combat which revolves around the combination of the great sum of knowledge he had accumulated over the years. In particular, the Ghost Kata condenses the anatomical knowledge Kaidan obtained during his time as a Hunter-nin, his affinity for stealth, his excellent physical condition, and even integrates his access to Sage Mode. It has been classified as a fighting style of supreme balance, in particular bringing equilibrium to the and styles of martial arts. Overview As a whole, Ghost Kata is a highly reactive fighting style which revolves around the effective evasion and counteraction of enemy offenses. The key principle of this form of fighting is that the user is never to take the "first move" and is to always react with swiftness, strength, and deadly accuracy. For example, should an opponent rush Kaidan with a simple punch, he would rely upon his body's natural speed in order to avoid the strike and counterattack; typically aiming for one of the more sensitive or vital areas on the body in order to quickly disable the opponent. When a practitioner of this style of fighting makes an evasion or counterattack, the motions involved are quick and fluid; often being likened to the flowing of water by those who witness them. It is noted that, depending upon the style of offense launched by the opponent, the counteractions can fluctuate between Hard and Soft in the blink of an eye. A prime example of this would be if Kaidan was confronted with a Hard-style strike, he would respond with a Soft-style evasion in order to throw the opponent off-balance; thus creating a window for an effective counterattack. On the other hand, if a practitioner is confronted with a strike of the Soft-style, he or she would typically respond with the interception of the blow and proceeding to overwhelm the opponent with raw power. While these responses are the general case, there are occasions in which the user may elect to evade using the Soft-style and counteract with the Hard-style, or in vice versa. Sage Mode Integration When Sage Mode is integrated into the Ghost Kata, the form evolves into a style characterized by all-out aggression. First and foremost, like other forms of , the Ghost Kata will come to "activate" the user's body in order to drastically augment their overall physical condition. This allows the practitioner to perform feats of speed and strength which can far outstrip the average shinobi. Due to this, the practitioner's evasions and counteractions are exceptionally more aggressive in nature; and more often than not line up with the Hard style of combat. In particular, the user's enhanced condition allows for effective evasions of both Hard and Soft styles of combat without adhering to one or the other. As such, the individual can respond with as much force as they so choose, hence resulting in the aforementioned transition into the Hard style form of combat. Put simply, through the integration of Sage Mode, an individual can easily evade an opponent's strike and respond with the full strength of their enhanced condition. Trivia *The Ghost Kata can easily be applied to , , and , as the key principles remain the same. See Also * on . *Sage Mode. Category:Fighting Styles